


Trust

by FionaFoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink, Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Prompt: breath playWarning: kinky shit, BDSM dynamics, dom!Negan and sub!reader, unprotected sex, spanking and breath play (this thing got away from me). A teeny tiny mention of the word daddy, but I would not classify it as daddy!kink (since I don’t have that kink lol), the line is “Daddy has to go to work” (it is also at the very end and you can easily skip it if it creeps you out).





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic came into bing in an unusual way. The lovely and talented @mamapeterson was writing it for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash and her 2k celebration. Then Mama P was having a bit of trouble with it and I jumped in a doc to help out. After a while I fell in love with it and ended up writing it and she gave me her blessing to do so and post it. She also beta’d it<3

Negan’s thick fingers stroked the column of your neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “So smooth. So… fragile. Eight pounds doesn’t sound like a lot, does it?”

You were panting, wetting your lips with your tongue before answering with a question of your own, “To do what?”

Dark eyes flickered wickedly as he sneered, “Break your pretty little neck.”

Every muscle quivered as you laid there, spread out on the bed like an all-Negan-could-fucking-eat buffet. “But you won’t, sir.”

He continued to stroke your neck, the rough callouses scraping you, sending heat to your core. “You sure ‘bout that, baby girl?”

Fuck, you were horny, and all this talk about snapping your neck wasn’t doing anything to help the painful ache in your cunt. Your chest heaved as breath tore in and out of you. You had to struggle to keep the air flow even, to keep your heart rate from climbing off the charts. If he wasn’t going to do something  to you soon, you’d take care of it yourself. The consequences be damned. You squeezed your breasts, twisting and tugging on your painfully erect nipples. There was a sting of pain that shot straight to your cunt, soaking the sheets below you.

“I trust you.” You cooed. “But hey, if I’m wrong I could think of worse ways to go in this day and age…”

Negan’s nostrils flared as he pulled in the musky scent of your sex. “You gettin’ off on this?” he asked, giving your neck a firm squeeze.

On instinct, your eyes went wide, but it wasn’t fear they held; it was unashamed arousal. You whined as your hips came off the bed, your arousal dripping off your ass. He hadn’t even fucked you and you had already ruined the sheets. “I’d get off a lot easier if you fucked me.”

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Negan watched as you squirmed on the bed, as you clawed red welts onto your breasts, as his name rushed out in a breathy groan. His fingers flexed against your neck once more before he stood and stripped out of his clothes. You watched hungrily as the last item of clothing was removed, freeing his thick cock. It swung up and slapped his belly, smearing pre-cum through the salt-and-pepper hair. Your mouth watered as you squeezed your legs together, in a desperate attempt to get any kind of friction.

Negan stood at the edge of the bed and languidly pumped his cock as his dark eyes moved up your body. “Baby girl wants to play, doesn’t she?”

“God, yes…” You whimpered, feeling your nethers twitch at the coarse rasp of his voice hitting your ear canals.

Something snapped behind his already lust blown eyes at your response. You’d known it was the wrong one, but the intensity of a good reprimanding fuck was just what you needed at the moment. In three seconds flat his hand was back at your throat, squeezing just hard enough at your jugular vessels to make your head woozy, but light enough that it wouldn’t really cause you any real harm. Your senses heightened and you could smell the salty tang of his cock from the hand which was now making it hard for you to see straight.

“Do not add God to the mix, baby girl. That shit just won’t fly. You address me in a proper fucking manner! Do I make myself fucking clear?” He spat his words at you and you could see the vein at his temple pulsate at what must have been a hundred beats a minute.

It should have scared the shit out of you. You knew full well what he was capable of, you’d seen it with your own damned eyes, but it was just so fucking hot. So wrong, so dangerous, so incredibly off your rocker insane, but these days anything that could make you feel this alive was worth doing. There had to be a difference between you and them. If you lived just to keep your mind alive, you were no better than the damned walkers.

“I asked you a fucking question!” He barked, flexing his long fingers, as if he was getting ready to squeeze the life out of you if you didn’t decide to behave.

“Yes, sir,” you croaked, “you made yourself clear, sir.”

“Good girl,” he huffed and released your throat, causing you to pull in too much air all at once, nearly choking on it.

You lifted your hand to your now exposed neck and throat softly feeling the skin, now sensitive, you’d no doubt be left with a red mark. Others would see what you’d been up to, what you’d let him do to you, but right now you didn’t care. If the others knew you let Negan dominate the hell out of you so be it, there was no way you were turning back now. You craved his dominance like a kitten getting its first little taste of catnip. He had no doubt only showed you a tiny sliver of what he could do to get you off.

“Now, be a doll and spread those fucking legs for me…” he growled down at you where you lay.

You did as he commanded, your legs almost trembling with the promise of Negan doing what you knew he could between your thighs. He chuckled coldly at the sight of you, ready and willing for him to do whatever he felt like. The bed dipped slightly as he made his way onto it and sat looming over you. With his brown, lust blown eyes fixated on yours, he reached a rough, calloused hand, which not a minute before had been wrapped around your throat, down your body and towards your dripping sex. A simple brush of his pointer finger to you aching clit sent sparks through you, making your hips shoot right off the mattress. His finger slipped from your clit and Negan clearly wasn’t having it. With his free hand he he pushed your pelvis back down and held you there with firm, heavy pressure. The pressure he proceeded to tease your poor clit with was almost violent. With unforgivingly forceful circles of his rough finger, he had you panting under his touch in no time.

“Sir….” you moaned, “feels so good!”

“I bet it does dollface,” he hissed, almost lost in the desire himself, “but you know the fucking rules.”

“I do, sir…” you whined.

“Tell me the fucking rules!” He barked and added pressure when you’d been sure it wasn’t humanly possible to do so.

“I have to ask permission, sir,” you responded, your voice shaky as you strained all the muscles in your body in reaction to the pleasure he was providing.

“And then…” he threatened, biting his lower lip and piercing you with his gaze.

“Then I have to count to ten when you say so, sir.”

“Good girl,” the praise rolled so perfectly off his tongue, making you shiver, goosebumps spreading across your naked, exposed form.

You gasped for air as he kept his pace steady and fast. You felt the pleasure building in you like you were getting so damned close to erupting. And then he of course did the inevitable. In two quick moves he had slid into your slick channel with his index and pointer, leaving his thumb to keep your clit happy. He thrusted in and out of you, brushing against the perfect spot as he went, giving you little chance of keeping from coming in no time at all.

“Please, sir…” You croaked, “May I come now?”

“You gotta count to ten dollface….” His low, rumble wasn’t making it easier for you, sending vibrations through the air towards you.

You knew this would only end one way. You wouldn’t make it and you’d come all over his fucking hand before you’d reached that magic number. And you knew there’d be consequences. But is something really a consequence when it turns you on?

“One,” you started as spots appeared before your eyes from the deep concentration you were attempting, “two.”

He sped up his thrust and hooked his fingers only and inkling more, that bastard was setting you up to fail. Never playing fucking fair…

“Three,” you screamed out as you felt your pussy aching to contract all over his finger, “four!”

You had to scream it out, there was no going back, not at the pace he  was going. Not when he tortured your sex so perfectly. You mumbled how it was unfair between wanting, desperate moans and before you knew it his hand had left you pelvis and was back at your throat. You came violently, your hips bucking up, making his fingers in you twitch, adding to the unimaginable pleasure coursing through you. He squeezed at you veins, giving you a heady rush from the lessening of blood flowing to your brain. You saw stars, you saw the whole fucking galaxy, flash behind your eyelids.

He didn’t pull his thick fingers out of you, or his strong hand from your throat, before your contractions were through and you were left a panting, exhausted mess on the bed below his looming figure. You still hadn’t come all the way back down to earth before he pushed you onto your stomach.

“Raise your self to your hands and knees,” he barked, “you disobeyed a fucking order.”

You did as he ordered, raising your body to shaky knees and arms.

“And now that sweet little ass has to pay the price for your fuck up!”

Negan gave no further warning before raised a hand and sent it flying down at your rear in a deafeningly loud _smack_. You yelped at the sweet, painful sensation spreading across your cheek, and he immediately sent another flying down at you. How this was your punishment when you knew what he was capable of you’d never know. This was more of a reward, but of course that little tid bit of information you’d best keep to yourself.

He kept it up for twenty ear-cracking, sweet, burning smacks. As he drew closer to be finished with you, you felt your eyes tear up with the burn of his palm against your delicate skin, but still you got wetter with each slap. You knew you could end it with one little word, but you didn’t want to.

As he finally decided you’d had enough he let his hands grab onto your hips instead and positioned his beautiful, thick cock at you enterance. He pushed into you fast and hard, making your arms lose their position and your chest and face fall to the mattress.

“Brace yourself, doll,” he chuckled down at you, “no way in fucking hell I’m going slow on you!”

You moaned out his name as he started thrusting in and out of you with punishing speed and force. You were desperate for anything to hold onto, and grabbed furiously around you on his exquisite four poster bed, finally finding the headboard. You tried your best at holding on as he fucked the air out of you. You managed to get back up on your hands and felt his thick cock slam into your g spot even harder in the new position. You were just about to lay back down, the pleasure almost too much for you to bear, but Negan wouldn’t have it. He grabbed hold of your hair with one hand and softly held on to your throat with the other, making it hard for you to draw the breath you needed to pant as hard as the pleasure demanded of you.

You grasped for air, moaned out his name, and did your best at keeping your arms straight enough for him to keep his hands where they were. Euforia kicked in in your lack of sufficient air and in just another minute you were ready to come all over again.

“Can I come, sir?” You croaked out, hoping he’d be reasonable this time around.

“Yes, dollface, fucking come with me!” He growled behind you, and it was all the encouragement you needed in your frazzled state.

You let your walls crash around him once more as you came with tremendous force. You heard him huff and puff behind you, before his cock twitched inside of you, sending thick ropes of his cum deep into you. You both fell onto the mattress, and Negan rolled over next to you on the huge bed.  

Still on your stomach, he kissed your shoulder sweetly. It was one of those rare moments of tenderness you had come to expect from him. He wasn’t much of a forerunner when it came to mushy love or cuddling, but there would always be a hint of the man he might have been before the dead rose in these short post coital moments. He lay with you for a minute before he got up and started getting dressed.

“Where you off to?” You purred, not really expecting him to answer.

“Daddy’s got a job to fucking do.” He replied with a smirk before he zipped his jacket and picked Lucille up from where she rested by the bed. And with those words he was out the door, leaving you to go about your day.


End file.
